


Finally a butterfly

by DontCallMeHeather



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damianette, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Lila Rossi Redemption, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Pride, Sabine Cheng Salt, Slow Burn, Supportive Alix, Tom Dupain Salt, Trans Mari, Transgender Marinette, Tyche - Freeform, class salt, icarus - Freeform, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeHeather/pseuds/DontCallMeHeather
Summary: Marinette always knew that they didn't feel right. Marinette always had this feeling, that they just wanted to tear themselves a new body and leave the cocoon they've built over the years.Finally, after losing everything they realize how to become a true butterfly-----------------"Marinette...what have you done to your hair?" Lila-surprisingly-asked them in the softest voice she could muster."My name's Icarus."-----------------"Mari! What have you done!? Adrian's never going to love you if you look like-like-" Alya screamed out to them as they walked into class."Like what? A Boy? Because I am."-----------------Damian always knew he was gay, he knew he would never love a woman how he would love a man. When he meet Icarus Papillon, he was sure of that fact.
Relationships: Icarus Dupain-Cheng/Adrian Agreste, Icarus Dupain-Cheng| Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng| Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 44
Kudos: 216





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The start! I hope you enjoy this book, It took me time to decide a name and i made sure it would be right.
> 
> At first I thought about Merlin, like the wizard but i deicide against it. At first i tried to find a name that related to butterflies to relate to the theme but then I found Icarus in the list of names and i thought about the story, and i know it's a very sad one but it just...felt right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty??? Maybe.
> 
> They find themselves during winter break, breaking free.
> 
> Also, Hawkmoth was caught :D

_'In Greek mythology, Icarus was the son of the master craftsman Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth. Icarus and Daedalus attempt to escape from Crete by means of wings that Daedalus constructed from feathers and wax.'_

Marinette was Clumsy, kind, put others first and was a _girl_.

 _She_ had an unhealthy obsession with a boy who she called _her one true love._

 _She_ loved everything girly.

 _She_ had an such a hate of butterflies. 

But now, _she_ was gone.

They had removed their obnoxious _bright_ pink and replaced it with baby blue with very apparent snow white clouds, they got ride of _every. Single. Adrian. Photo_ they could find in their room. Hell! In fact they threw away the whole cork board and had gotten a whole new one there they put photos of their family and friends. They put up the picture they and their Nona had taken on a trip in London, then there was the picture of them and Kagami, and many more. But what stood out the most were the many different butterfly stickers stuck everywhere. They were on the walls and were a very apparent theme around their whole room!

But right now, they sat at their desk the bright light of their computer shining on their face, LED lights glowing across the room in indigo blue.

Looking across the words once again, they licked their thin dry lips before spinning in their chair to face their godlike companion. The words apparent on said computer glowed-

**'Body Dysmorphia'**

"Tiki," They called out, catching the attention of the small god, "I..I have something I need to talk to you about." Tiki nodded, leaving her cookie on her place near the miracle box and flew up to her current holder.

"Yes, Marinette?" she asked in her usual calm voice.

"I..." They paused, cursing their anxiety "You know how lately ever since Lila.. how I've been closing myself off?" They glance at Tiki, seeing as she nods in understanding.

They looks down at the ground, "Well, ever since then I-... I have been trying to address this.. _problem_ and I have finally figured out what was the problem..." Bluebell eyes glistened with tears as they finally looked up. 

"My gender... It just feels so _wrong_ i feel so uncomfortable, so wrong," Their voice cracked as the tears feel down. "I feel.. feel as if I'm this caterpillar who just _can't_ break free." They cried out to Tiki as they made gestures with their hands.

"Oh, Marinette," she cooed flying up to cup their face.

Marinette let out a pitiful sob. "I- I just want- I don't want to be _Marinette_ I want to feel right! Tiki.. I want to feel right.." They cried out. 

"Marinette just breath.." Tiki instructed, they nodded and took in a deep breath before continuing. 

"Tiki.. Tiki I think..no..no Tiki."

Shaking their head they start again. "Tiki.. I'm Transgender," Said god paused for a minute before nodding, "Okay, would you like to be called a different name?"

~~She~~ _He_ took in a sharp breath before nodding, "Yes, you can call me Icarus."

She nodded again, "Like the Greek myth?"

Lifting his hands to wipe away the tears, "Yeah."

"Okay."

Thinking about it, he stood up from his chair and walked over to his sowing area and picked up the scissors lying next to his sewing machine, grabbing a handful of his shoulder high hair. _Hearing_ Tiki gasp he lifts it up and went _snip_. He let go of the bundle of hair, watching as it hit the ground. He paused registering what he had just done and smiled.

\-------------------

 _Splash_ , Icarus splashed water onto his face relishing in the feeling of the cold before looking up at the mirror. His now short hair covered his eyes, casting some sort of a shadow before lifting his hand and parting it to the side. He smiles once again shaking his head.

He stands up straight, taking in a shagged breath before his eyes widen. "Oh god Tiki!" He turns to her, "How am i supposed to explain this to my parents!?" He screams gesturing to his new haircut.

Taking a look at her partner, she flys up to his face cookie in hand. "It'll be fine Icarus, I'm sure they accept you."

Meeting Tiki's caring eyes he nods and walks over to his trapdoor, squats down, takes in a deep breath before pulling up the trap door.

\-------------------

 ***Icarus** **POV***

I take in a deep breath as i walk down my stairs to the living room, my eyes glancing around everywhere as i look around for my parents. _'What if they don't except me...no-nope! Bad Icarus! Don't think like that'_

As i make it to the bottom of the stairs i see Maman and Papa in the kitchen, i take in a sharp breath and walk over. "Maman? Papa?"

"Yes Marin.. ette! what have you done to your hair!?" i heard the sound of something drop as Maman walked over and cupped my face in her hands.

I take her hands into mine as i watch Papa walk over to us, "Maman, Papa. I have something I need to tell you." Taking a quick glance to the ground I look back up to meet her hazel brown eyes before continuing. "Maman," carefully i bring her hands down, still holding them in my giving them a quick squeeze before letting go. "Papa." looking over to him i meet his matching bluebell eyes. "I'm Transgender, I'm not-nor was i ever-a girl anymor-

 _Slap_

Lifting my hand, I touch my stinging cheek as i lift my head to look at my Papa his hand still in the air. His eyes welled up with tears but they also held angry and hate, seeing this i flinched back. "Pa.. Papa!"

"No." He yelled at me in a stern voice, stumbling back in surprise i let my hand drop from my face as it no longer stung anymore. "The only person who can call me that is Marinette, My daughter, My little girl and _You_ most definitely not her." He walks over and envelops me in a hug, i take a fearful glance at my Maman, her eyes too shining with tears. Not returning the hug, I stand there too scared to move.

"Just stop this _Marinette_ , stop this silly game and come ba-" I push him back with all the strength i can muster, effectively getting him to let go. 

" _NO_! I am _not_ Marinette. I am _not_ your daughter! My name is Icarus, _Tom_." I watch as he went rigid, hearing as i said my name. 

"Get out." Blinking i look up at him as i felt more tears pour down my face once again. "What..?"

"I said, Get. Out!" _Tom_ loudly demand, I wiped away all my tears and ran up the stairs up to my _old_ room. "Fine!" I shouted in aspiration.

Running towards my closet, i throw it open grabbing the suitcase that lied idley there and began throwing in clothes. I grabbed an assortment of jeans and sweater, purposely avoiding all the skirts and clothing targeted to girls. My suitcase had been filled up with a with all commissioned outfits and some of the clothes _i_ wanted to bring before i grabbed another. The other one was much bigger and there i put my sewing supplies, cork board, miracle box and anything else i wanted to bring.

Finally i grabbed a backpack-not my bright pink one, but a pure black sturdy backpack-there i put all of my remaining clothes, aside from a single outfit. 

"oh Icarus, I'm so sorry." i heard Tiki say to me as i picked up my remaining outfit and walked towards my bathroom, "It's fine Tiki." I tried to reassure her as i opened the bottom cabinet, rummaging around for something. Finally i found a pure black box, softly smiling.

"What is that?" I turn to see Tiki floating in the entrance to the bathroom, "It's a chest binder, i had gotten it to model my male clothes for my website and it just felt..right." Kneeling down on my knees i lifted up my white spaghetti strap pajama shirt and slipped on my binder. _'Oh thank god for my flat chest.'_ standing up and looking at the mirror i turned to my side, and looked back. The binder successfully flatend my chest, getting rid of my feminine chest and i smiled.

"What do you think, Tiki?" I ask as i turned towards her, she looked me up and down and smiled. "You look perfect." Smiling at her words i picked up a black dress shirt and slipped it on. Ontop i put on a red sweater, and a dark mossy green jacket with black accents around the colour, zipper and pockets. I replaced my light pink pajama pants with white jeans and slipped on a pair of red converse

"You look very handsome son," I gasp and turn to see my mother at my bathroom door, "I.. I'm afraid of what he'll do if you stay here Icarus," she tells me in a soft voice as she walks over and hugs me softly which felt weird seeing as i was no longer the small 13 year old girl years ago, i had gotten a growth spurt and was nearly much taller than her-It seems i had gotten my father's height along with his eyes-but ignoring that i hugged her back. After a good minute she let got but grabbed onto my hand, turned it over and placed something in it.

"It seems I'll have to give you your christmas gift early," she let go of my hand and i looked down at it. "Keys?" I questioned her, she chuckles. "No..no, there keys to a studio." My eyes widen, "It was meant to be for your clothing, but there's also a bed, kitchen, bathroom basicly and apartment." She takes in a deep breath.

"We _were_ going to pay for a year seeing as the rent was surprisingly cheap but, i don't think your Pa- _Tom_ will agree anymore but it's paid off for a month," She hands me a folder with a few papers, taking a quick glance at it i saw that it was in fact paid had been paid for a month of rent-under my _dead_ name- along with an address. "I know it isn't much-"

I cut her off with a hug, as i whisper into her ear 'Thank you' over and over again, "It's more than enough Maman, it's-it's incredible!" I felt her hug back full force, "I'm so glad i could help..Icarus." She tells me softly. I let go of her and smile as i pull my bag over my shoulder, she nods and walks back down the staircase giving my one last sad smile before closing the trapdoor.

_'Thank Kwamii.'_

I walk over to the singular Miraculous i had left on my table and split on the glasses, "Ma..ster! look at you, you look beautiful~" I giggled at Kalki's response, "Than you Kalki, now if you could." She nodded understanding, "Kalki! Full galop!"

\-------------------

Icarus had pushed out all his suitcases into the apartment along with a few things he hadn't packed, after he brought everything in he finally took in everything. It was _big,_ Kind of looked like a loft apartment, near the corner straight from the door was a kitchen there was a sink and shelves and to the left of it was a fridge. It was pretty furnished, there was a twin sized bed basically in front of the kitchen and another one in a corner to the right of the kitchen, it had basic white sheets and pillows. Near the tinted windows was a huge desk, he had already decided that would be his desk and much more.

"Wow! Icarus, this-this is amazing!" Tiki marveled at the sight. "It really is.."

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if this offended anyone.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many time skips, and Icarus getting used to his new Apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some ages:  
> Icarus: 17  
> Chole:16  
> Lila:16  
> Adrian:16  
> Nino:17  
> Nathaniel:16

Over the past months Icarus had done many things, for one he had finally launched his new website for his clothing. Unlike his old one-MCD-you would need a private link to reach it, said link had only been given to a hand full of people. Those people being Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale and finally Tim Drake, a recent client of his's who he had befriended before shutting down MCD due to false claims. 

Now he was the owner of 'Glass Wings', his signature being a simple butterfly with the letters 'GW' underneath. 

Secondly, he had emailed the school requesting to 'switch his classes to online due to personal reasoning' which was surprisingly granted, although he would still have his class representative jobs but he could do that from the comfort of his own home. He had also gone and legally changed his name from Marinette Dupain-Cheng to Icarus Papillon, seeing as he would turn 18 in a few months they wouldn't fully allow him to without his parents consent, luckly his mother had agreed to sign the papers and it seemed to be enough.

Lastly he had been able to afford testosterone thanks to commissions money.

Now _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ no longer existed but their standing in her place was Icarus Papillon and he was going to take on this fucking world on his own.

\--------------------

**MCD@designer**

I will officially be deleting this account.. suck it haters! :]. #Goodbyehaters #bye

**CoffeeAndPetty@Tim Drake**

NOOO!! WHERE AM I GOING TO GET YOU AMAZING CLOTHES T^T #Sad #Coffeewontfixmypain 

**MCD@desighner**

Check your email :) #friendship #coffeewontbutiwill

\---------------------

**GlassWings@GreekMythology**

@MCD it's a shame your leaving us :( #Goodbye #youweremyidol #Wingz

**CrocsWithCash@Kepner**

Ooooo! A new aspiring designer, i smell MCD junior~ #Whosthis #clothes #butterflys #CWCopinoin

**IndieKidzBop@Wtf is** **Kidz Bop**

There's rumors that GW is MCD's student, it seems the student will finally become the master ;) #Kungfupanda #Student #Wingz

\---------------------

**JaggedStone@Rock-On!**

@GlassWIngs Thanks for my Rocking! new jacket! #RockOn #Wingz 

\---------------------

**ClaraNightingale@BestSinger**

@GlassWings Eeck!! I absolutely adore my new dress! Many thanksss #Wingz #bestclothing #Singerss

\---------------------

**LilaRossi@1#Model**

There's some rumors that @GlassWings is trans, is that true? #LGBTQ #Fasion

**Ladybloger@Alya**

EEww, a tranny??? who supports someone like that!? its simple, Your born your gender you don't change it. #Gross #Nope

**LilaRossi@1#Model**

...

\---------------------

**Who'sLuke?@LGBTQ+**

Hey! @GlassWings are you actually trans!! if you are don't worry we as a community will except you :D #Idol #LGBTQ+ #Transgender

**GlassWings@GreekMythology**

:)

\--------------------

Icarus sighed happily as he finished his the sweater, he had gotten a commission from Tim for a single sweater for his older brother but he ended up making two along with a jacket. one sweater for his brother, one for Tim and the jacket for his brother as well. The one that Tim had officially ordered as a simple dark blue sweater, with black accents on the cuffs of the sleeves along with his butterfly signature above the heart area in black. The jacket was a football jacket, black. Where the sports team symbol would be there was a dark blue butterfly and on the back was a dark blue nightwing bird symbol. 

Tim's sweater was one of Icarus's newest designs, it was a blood red sweater vest the front of it would stop at the waist and the back shout stop at just below the butt. His signature sat near the colour in white. As he packaged up the clothes he made sure to left another note.

_Hey Tim! here this is one of my newest designs i hope you like it, if not you can always return it to me :)_

_-GlassWings_

Satisfied he stood up, put on his jacket, slid the package into his tote bag and walked to open his door. "Tiki! Are you coming?" Tiki nods and flew into his tote bag. 

His opened his door and walked out to the post office. _'Have i submitted my entry essay to the Wayne tours competition?'_ He pulls out his new phone and goes to check his email as he pushes open the door the post office. "Hey Sharen!" he called out to the lady at the desk looking up from his phone. "Hey kid, another commission package?"

Icarus smiles and pulls out a package from her bag, "Yep, you know it!" 

"Got it kid," She takes to package from his hands and looks down."Ooh, Gothem! the city of crime~" She observes as she walks towards the back, "Don't worry kid, it'll get there in perfect shape your can go." Icarus nods and looks through his email, only to freeze at a single name.

**From: Bruce Wayne**

**Subject: Essay competition, Winner** ****

_'Oh my kwamii, i won'_ His eye's continue to widen as he reads through the email. "Holy crud!" He shouts out as he runs out the door, he runs and runs until his at the entrance of Collège Françoise Dupont. Icarus runs in and into his old classroom.

He throws the door open to see Miss Bustier in the middle of a lesson, "Miss Bustier! I won!" He shouts holding his phone out to her, and she jumps turns to him. "Excuse me? who are you," He felt his eye twitch, he sighs. "May i talk to you in private?".

"Ah, of course." Miss Bustier narrows her eyes on him and walks out into the hallway along with Icarus.

\----------------

The class watched as Miss Bustier walked out to talk to the male. "Who's that?" Lila whispered towards Alya, "I'm not sure."

As the class murmerd with each other a small group in the back talked with each other.

"Hey Nath, does that dude remind you of anyone else?" Nino asked leaning forward towards Nathaniel , "Yeah, kinda like Mari-" 

"Class! Class! I have good news, Marinette has one us a trip to tour wayne institutes in Gotham-"

"It's Icarus," He interrupted Miss Bustier, "For the last time my name is Icarus, Icarus Papillon." Miss Bustier looked embarrassed and nodded, "yes..yes as i said, in two months we'll officially be going to Gotham after all the paperwork is dealt with. Now if you excuse me," she turned her heal and left leaving Icarus in the class.

"Mari!" Alya shouted at him as she walked over, "What's with all this, your not a boy-"

"Césaire, I'm afraid your wrong," He glares down Alya down causing her to step back in fear, "Now if you excuse me i must prepare our schedule for Gotham."

\---------------------

"Master Tim?" Alfred knocked on his door, groggily Tim looked up from his computer. "Yes?"

"You have a package from one, 'GlassWings?'" Alfred told him holding said package in his hands, Tim's head snaps towards him and he jumps up and runs over to grab the package. "What!? i thought this wouldn't come in for another week!?" he shouted excitedly as he walks over to his bed prying the box open. He blinks, "What? I only ordered one thing..?" He read the first note that addressed the jacket and saw another letter addressed to ' Tim's brother, Dick', seeing this he leaves it unopened he first pulls out the sweater he originally ordered for Dick and marveled at it. He could see inside the left sleeve cuff that Dick's name was stitched inside, he smiled. Next he pulled out a football jacket noticing the Nightwing symbol. _'perfect.'_

And finally he looked at the last piece of clothing, he unfolded the sweater and a note fell off. Quickly before marveling at his sweater he read the note.

"Hey! Timmy- Whoa! That looks like an MCD original.." Dick came over and walked in taking notice of the red sweater in his brothers hands. "Didn't she retire?"

"Yeah, it's not by them. It's by GlassWings," He told him, making sure to keep his friends secret. "I..I commissioned something for you and they made two more things." He admitted shyly. 

"Oh! for me?" Dick asks in curiosity, Tim nods and goes to pick up the two pieces of clothing to the side and hands it over to Dick. "Wow, this is really well made!" Tim nods in agreement, "Yeah, Glass is one of the best designers i know."

\---------------------

**CoffeeAndPetty@Tim Drake**

Thanks MCD for recommending @GlassWings before you left! They made @OriganalOne's birthday gift #Brotherlove #wings #MissyouMCD

_[Picture of Dick wearing the sweater along with another of Dick's back facing the camera showing the nightwing symbol]_

**GlassWings@GreekMythology**

I take it he liked the gift?? #Wingz

**OriganalOne@Grayson:)**

Liked it??? I love it! thank youuu :D 

\----------------------

Icarus but his phone down, returning his attention to the itinerary he had made so far when his phone buzzed again. He groans and goes to pick it up.

_-1 message from DjLahiffe-_

He blinks in shock, _'Nino?'_ Opening his phone he goes to check the message.

 **DjLahiffe:** Soooo, you picked the name Icarus? Cool

He hesitated to reply.

 **ButterflyBoy:** How did you find this account? I made sure to delete my old one???

 **DjLahiffe:** Lol

 **DjLahiffe:** I got Max to help :/

 _'That makes sense,'_ he thought to himself.

 **ButterflyBoy:** Oh..Okay, but why?

 **DjLahiffe:** ...I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry i never came to your aid.

_'What?_ _'_

**DjLahiffe:** I'm sorry the class hurt you

Nino seemed to be done with his apology and after a few seconds Icarus made an elective decision.

 **ButterflyBoy:** _'ButterflyBoy has sent his location'_

 **DjLahiffe:** waht?

 **ButterflyBoy:** That's my address, if you want to talk.

 **DjLahiffe:** Oh, okay.. omw

Icarus set down his phone and stood up, he shut his computer and boiled some water as he pulled out two mugs and Hot chocolate packets. Just as he began to poor the hot water into the mugs he heard a knock at his door. He set down the kettle and ran towards the door.

Opening it, not to his surprise there stood Nino although he wasn't in his usual outfit. He wore a black shirt with the words "Go quick, Die Slick" in bold white, on top there was a dark green jacket with a black hood. He lifted his hands to do a small wave. "Hey."

Icarus nodded, "Hey."

\------

Nino looked Icarus up and down, he didn't look to diffrent-aside from his outfit-but he held himself with much more pride. He kept his head high and back straight. "Looks like you got your dad's height." _'Really!? you don't talk for months and the first thing you mention is his height-'_

"Yeah, i guess... You wanna come in? i was making hot chocolate?" Icarus interrupted his thoughts, Nino nods. "That sounds great, it was pretty cold out there." He walks in and takes in his big apartment. "Nice place you got here," He mentions as he follows Icarus to the kitchen. "Yeah, Maman and Tom paid the first month of rent for a Christmas gift before they kicked my out. But it's fine i pay for everything now."

He froze in his spot, he clenched his hands together so hard he thought they might bleed. "They what?" he nods and handed Nino the mug. "Tom wasn't very... accepting about my gender, so i left." Icarus lifted the mug up to his mouth.

They talked for about an hour until Nino had gotten a notification on his phone, and he groaned. "God why did i think it was a good idea to get an apartment with Alya~"

"You moved in with Alya?" Icarus cringed, "Not my smartest decision, but its not like she's there anyways she always with Lila. She just told me she was gonna sleep over at Lila's." He placed his head into his hands. "She barely pays rent anyways-"

"Move in with me then," Nino blinks and looks over to Icarus. "What?"

Icarus just shrugs, "The rents not not much and we could defiantly split it fairly." 

"Ah! Unless you don't want to of course-" Icarus squeaks in surprise as Nino lifts him up and spins. "Oh my kwamii, Thank you-thank you-thank you!"

Icarus smiles and laughs. "Nino seriously put me down-"

\------

For the past week, Nino and Icarus had begun to quietly move all of Nino's stuff into Icarus's apartment. They had talked to the landlord on removing Nino's name from his old apartment and finally everything was in place. 

\------

**ButterflyBoy@Myths**

Meet my new roommate! @DJLahiffe #ButterflysOpinion #notaloneanymore!

_[There was a picture of Icarus on Nino's back taking a selfie in their apartment}_

**TheNamesPatchy@Patchy**

Oooo! The King has given us his opinion! #ButterflyBoyKing #Flollower

**ImAshton@Coolio**

Your new roommate looks really nice! I hope you enjoy! #ButterflysFollower #Coolio

**DjLahiffe@MusicMan**

Dude, you never told me you had a whole ass Kingdom BB!? #Commenor #What???

**ButterflyBoy@Myths**

:) #SmileyFace #ButterflysOpinion

\------

"Hey Nino! wanna help me plan our Gotham trip?"


	3. Tweets and Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incase of confusion:  
> Icarus: ButterflyBoy@GreekMythology  
> Jason: WalkingCorpse@NoLongerAlive

**ButterflyBoy@GreekMythology**

How dangerous is Gotham??? #ButterflyHasQuestions

**WalkingCorpse@NoLongerAlive**

Very, so don't you dare come here!! Your Kingdom can't be left alone with out our king :( #ButterflyKing #Don'tDie

**ButterflyBoy@GreekMythology**

:) #Smiley

\-----

"FUCK!" Jason screamed looking at his phone, "What's wrong Jay-Jay?" 

Dick pops his head into his room, seeing as Jason's legs in a cast. "Dumb Butterfly boy might die."

He blinks at his little brother, "What?"

\-----


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice roommate bonding and confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, school's so mean

"FUCK- NINO I THOUGHT I BANNED YOU FROM THE KITCHEN!?" Icarus shouted as he ran to grab the fire extinguisher, he lifted it up and put out the fire on the stove. His head snaps to his roommate, "What were you even trying to cook??"

Nino mutters it quietly before bringing his hand up to his neck and scratching it in a nervous manner, "I was trying to make ramen.." Icarus practically face palms. 

"How. How do you set ramen on fire?- you know what?? I don't wanna know."

\-----

"OI!" Alya blinks in tired confusion as she gets up off the couch and goes to open the front door of hers and Nino's apartment, opening the door she see's it's the landlord. "Yes?" She asks in general confusion.

Said landlord shoves a paper in her face, "You haven't paid rent at all this month, you don't pay up by the end of the week I'll have you kicked out." He walks away, leaving a stunned Alya at the door. She then looks down at the paper, but is immensely confused seeing how the apartment was now only under _her_ name. "What?" she mutters as she goes to dial her boyfriends number.

 **"Yes?"** Alya froze ' _t_ _hat's not Nino's voice'_

"Who is this?" She demands, **"Uh, Nino's roommate? look if your looking for him he's-"**

"No your not." Alya's hands tighten around the paper in her hands, crumbling it. " _I'm_ not only his girlfriend but his roommate as well-"

 **"Look, I don't know what to tell you girly but he lives with me so bye- what the FUCK! NINO I THOUGHT I BANNED YOU FROM THE KITCHEN-"** Suddenly the line went dead. Her hand letting go of the paper she mutter in confusion, "W-what?"

\-----

"Okay, So first after landing we'll go straight to the hotel that WE should pay for, we stay they for the rest of the day." Icarus reads out to Nino who sat on the other side of the couch his laptop on his lap as well. "Yup, then the next day we go to the WE to learn about what they do there and the gardens as well." Nino fire's back, "Got it." 

They fall back into comfortable silence, the only apparent noise is the sound of typing keys.

\-----

**ButterflyBoy@Myths**

Lol, when you do online school to get out of a toxic environment #Fckbullies #ButterflykinghasSpoken

 _[Picture of Icarus holding up his laptop with math on the_ _screen]_

**ArtistTM@Marc**

Ughh, i wish i could do online :( #bulliessuck #takemewithyou

**ButterflyBoy@Myths**

Lol #Online

\-----

**Ladybloger@Alya**

SOMEONE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND- @DjLahiffe were tf are you!??!?

**ImAshton@Coolio**

Ha, more like EX- #Justafollower 

**TheNamesPatchy@Patchy**

Deff Ex #ButterflyKing

\-----

Alya sat in her usual seat in class scrolling through out her phone. "Hey Alya!" Her head snapped up to meet Rose, "You looked pretty bothered, is everything alright?"

"No! Nothing's alright!! Nino _moved_ out!" Rose-bless her heart-tried her best to reassure her friend, "Are you sure? maybe he's just at his parents-"

"He's not, look!" She put her phone to face Rose.

-

**DjLahiffe@MusicMan**

When you set your ramen on fire and upset the king #ButterflyKing #Roommate

_[A picture of Nino taking a selfie, with the background of Icarus stopping the fire]_

-

"Apparently he's been there _all_ week!?" Alya wailed, taking back her phone. "He's been living with this so called 'ButterflyKing??' and i checked the tag and there are thousands on posts!" She tells Rose as she goes to click on the tag.

"There all about someone named 'ButterflyBoy?'-" 

"Oh! I know him," Rose pips up as she pulls out her own phone clicking on her following, "He's really popular, and he has a really big following of people from the lgbtq+ community!" Rose tells Alya as she pulls up his account. "Here!," this time she gives her phone to Alya "He has about 27 Thousand followers, but they refer to themselves as commoners or followers because he's the 'King'"

Alya cringes, "That's weird." Suddenly her attention is brought to the door, seeing Nino walk in on the phone. 

\--

"Yes, I'll buy a new pot.. Of course i have a job!" Nino shouts at Icarus though the phone, _**"I see no proof of this so called job, so I call bull."**_

Nino gasps offended, "How dare you! I have you know I have a _very_ stable job working at a comic book store."

The was a pause of silence before Icarus began to laugh hysterically until suddenly the line went dead. _'That little shit.'_ Nino felt his eye twitch.

"Babe!? Where did you go!?" Alya shouted at him as she stood from her seat and began storming towards him. "You moved in with this-this Butterfly  
kid and I want to know wh-"

"No. You don't get to call me 'Babe', not anymore." He tells her plainly as he walks past her, leaning into her ear. "I'm breaking up with you, so say goodbye."

Nino walks up to his seat, his usual calm smile on his face.

\--

Alya froze, her brain still registering what he said until eventual her legs gave in and she sunk to the floor, her eyes giving out.

Her eyes sprang with tears, she scrambled to stand back up, and ran out the door crying her eyes out. Running past Lila in the prosses.

Lila blinked, "I feel like I missed something."

\--

Icarus scrolled though his email in boredom, _'what to do, what to do.. ?'_ After a few minutes he got an idea, "Hey, Tiki?" He called out to his Kwamii who flew out from the kitchen. "Yes?" She answered in her soft voice.

"How do you feel about patrol? We haven't been out ever since Hawkmoth-" 

"That's a great idea!" Tiki interrupted him, he let out a chuckle at Tiki's enthusiasm. "Okay, okay." He opened his mouth to say the words but paused. He thought back to the skin tight suit he had gotten on his first day as Ladybug. The way it just stuck to his skin made him shiver in discomfort.

Tiki, sensing her holders discomfort floated up to his face. "Icarus, my miraculous works in many mysterious ways. I'm sure it'll work it's self to fit to your desirers." 

Nodding, he took in a deep breath. "Tiki, Spots On!" Icarus called out, the kwamii flew into the earrings and in a bright light there stood Ladybug. But not in there old costume this one was different. 

No longer was it the skintight bright red suit-with spots of course-like before. He now wore a turtle neck like shirt that was a more darker blood red with five spots, one very apparent on his chest and the other four slightly smaller around it. Down the middle was a zipper and on the sides of his hips were slits for pockets outlined in black.

His sleeves were pure black with a red spot to the side of his elbow, accompanying the sleeves he had red gloves that ran mid forearm down, the fingers black as well. He had a more baggy like pants, black with red running down the outer sides. On his feet were black boots with red on the heel and on the bottom. Around his was a belt were his yoyo sat. And finally on his back it was pure red with two long fabrics like scarfs flying all the was down his back. His dark blue hair slicked back.

Ladybug twirled around in his new suit, "It's perfect or as Chat would say _Purr_ fect." He chuckled, garbing his yoyo from his waist he walked over to the windows and opened them. Spinning his yoyo he threw it out having it catch onto a lamp post he jumped out flying, he then turned his body upwards, landing on one of the roof tops he ran and jumped towards the Eiffel tower.

There he sat at the top looking over the his city. "Hmm, I think it's time for a name change." He thought out loud to himself. Swinging his legs back and forth he once again thought to Greek mythology. 

"Tyche," he suddenly said out loud, "The Greek god of luck.. I like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, the new name for Ladybug! :)


	5. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sum chaotic sh!t and author is tired,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dvjdvwekvfew- It seems a lotta people have read my books-like other a thousands???-but like yeah, um enjoy this chappy i am very tired but like here take it gremlins.  
> Adrian: 16

Tyche continued to swing his legs back and forth at the top of the Eiffel tower taking in the view, he lets out a content sigh. _'No matter how many time's I'm up here, the view never seems to amaze me..'_

"Hey," 

Turning around Tyche see's his partner standing behind him, surprisingly in a new suit as well. His costume was structured much like Tyche's with an exaptation of black being the main colour and lime green as the complimentary. His sleeves are a slightly dark lime green along with a matching hood on his head- _along with cat ears_ -his chest black with a very apparent lime green zipper, much like Tyche he had slits for pockets outlined in the green. Chat had a lime green belt around his waist were his tail attached at the back.

His pants were black matching with his chest with green slits stopping at his mid thigh, his boot were black as well the bottom green along with the outlining top green as well. His domino masks top end pointed up black, shaded with bits of green at the top.

"Hey." Chat chuckled at his partners tired response, and sat beside him. "Not that I don't like the new suit, but a warning would've been nice." 

"Yeah, sorry about that Adrian," Tyche called him by his civilian name as he turned away, "But you look good." 

Chat laughed, "True, true." They fell into conformable silence enjoying each others compony.

\---

Adrian had been staying with a social worker as his father went through his trail, and finally after a month he was free. Letting out a sigh he walked out of the court house, only to be met with his best friends crushing hug. "Adrian!" Icarus and Nino called out as they tackled him. 

"Kwamii!-" he laughed out as he caught them, "How are you?" Nino asked as he let go pulling Icarus with him.

"To be honest? Kinda content, but also... Kinda homeless," He laughed out again, noticing his friends not laughing he opened his eyes watching them send secrete glances at each other. "Actually~"

\----

**ButterflyBoy@Myths**

Everyone, meet your prince my new brother :) @SAD-rian#Butterflyprince #Butterfly

_[Picture of Adrian with a 'princess' crown on his head with a new birth certificate the name 'Adrian Papillion' as the only thing not blurred out]_

**SAD-rian@Prince?**

...Why did i let you and Nino make my new twitter account?? #Prince? #why

**DjLahiffe@MusicMan**

STFU sadrian, now watch as the kingdom swarms you #Goodluck

**ImAshton@Coolio**

OMFG HE'S BBY AJSHDBABHD

**CandyySTORE@HEATHERS**

YESSSS AGRESTE BOY IS PRINCE!!!

**SAD-rian@Prince?**

... I've had this account for a day why are there so many of you-

**DontCallMeHeather@TotallynotAuthor**

because prince, we are loyal subjects of the king #Butterflykingdom #Yassss

\-----

The group had been rearranging their apartment to fit the new addition, to the right of the door were there was a kind of indent. There they put his bed, it was a loft bed with a desk below. 

"Okay, Adrian you think you're going back to Françoise Dupont?" Icarus questioned him as they helped him unpack everything, "No, I don't think i could go back... you think if i play the 'Traumatized minor' card they'll let me do online as well?" He thought out loud, earning a snort form Nino.

"Probably, maybe try crying as well," he laughed out, only to be hit in the face by a pillow-curtesy of Icarus-"Oi, why don't you get the mail if you're not going to help."

"Fine, fine i will." He throw the pillow back at Icarus, garbed his coat and walked out the door. "See ya!"

\------

**ButterflyBoy@Myths**

Okay, okay... @BloodSon why tf are you so fckn beautiful #WHY #Butterfly #Wingz

**CandyySTORE@HEATHERS**

... is our king an Ice prince simp???? #Ship?

**SAD-rian@Prince?**

istg, your going to befriend this man, aren't you???? STOP BEFRIENDING ANGRY RICH KIDS #NO

**Fencer@Kagami_Angy**

Your just jealous he loves me more.

**BloodSon@DamianWayne**

Yes, he seems very jealous Tsurugi. 

**SAD-rian@Prince?**

Oh noe, theres 2 of them-

\-------

**GlassWings@GreekMythology**

@BloodSon @ButterflyBoy Ikr #ModelForMe #Wingzz

**CoffeeAndPetty@Tim Drake**

shxdbskbcsadxnsaodcsdjnsod-

**GlassWings@GreekMythology**

Have you been sleeping?

**CoffeeAndPetty@Tim Drake**

no

\--------

"So, Adrian did the tears work?" 

"Surprisingly, they worked very well." He nodded at Nino as he left the principles office, "Now I should get home, have fun with the classss."

He called out to Nino as he walked away.

"Bye!"

\---------

"Ahhh!" 

"Adrian what's wro-..." Icarus ran towards Adrian, only to find him on top of their kitchen counter screaming at a spider.

"..." Sighing, Icarus walked to the arachnid, picked them up and walked out the door. "What a scaredy cat." he said to the spider.

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is shorter then my usual chapter but I felt no motivation for this chapter and the next chapter is them in Gotham so this is just the last bit of roommate shenanigan's! I hope you like it and i look forward to seeing you again for the next chapter!


End file.
